


London Assignation

by Senji



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for astolat</p>
    </blockquote>





	London Assignation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for astolat

 

 

Since New York the ring of her phone caused Pamela to wake in cold sweats. 

In the field particularly.

"Good Morning, Pamela..."

The reality calmed her slightly.

"...Circle Line, clockwise..."

She did it. She'd learned not to mess with him.

She couldn't relax. She was on edge like a tightrope-walker. 

Bayswater she saw him.

Absailing to the platform like a lunatic.

Jumping through closing doors.

A couple of minutes making his way through the carriages.

No eye-contact, he just left something and went.

Under the ribbon was a photo of Bourne and on the reverse,

"All because the lady loves..." 

 


End file.
